


That Damn Brit

by TacoLoveTwoWays



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Flahsbacks to kalex childhood, Love, Past AgentReign, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Protective Kara Danvers, Realizations, Worried Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoLoveTwoWays/pseuds/TacoLoveTwoWays
Summary: Kara grinned. “Of course, doofus. You’re my person.”Alex’s heart stuttered at the love in Kara’s tone. It was familiar as it was intense; and it would always make her swoon. “And you’re my person. I love you.”
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/William Dey
Comments: 22
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

Alex had resigned to the fact that she would always be in love with Kara. She’d also resigned to the fact that she would never be able to have Kara, so she had settled for Maggie… But Maggie made her miserable; she was forceful, selfish, and had even lied about cheating to make her ex look like the bad guy… Not to mention how jealous she was of Kara’s place in Alex’s life. She hated the way Maggie treated Kara; so she’d dumped Maggie faster than she would a searing hot branding iron and never looked back.

All-in-all it was safe to say Maggie Sawyer was the worst mistake of Alex Danvers’ life.

Then after Maggie, there was Sam… Sam was wonderful and a refreshing reprieve from all that was Maggie. She was sweet, and kind, and a fun distraction, but after the Reign incident, she needed a fresh start, and Alex had been happy to see her go; because even though she cared about Sam and Ruby deeply… no one and nothing was ever going to fill the yearning she had for Kara.

Then, a year after Sam, she met Kelly Olsen. Kelly was amazing, and Alex was thrilled to be with her. Kelly made her laugh, Kelly distracted her from the pain in her chest she got every time she thought about Kara. Kelly respected Kara’s place in Alex’s life, Kelly got along with all of her friends, Kelly wasn’t argumentative about every single thing Alex did. Kelly didn’t make Alex’s life _harder_. Being with Kelly was easy.

But… only because after Mon-El left for the 31st century for good, she was sure that Kara would never date someone again, so she wouldn’t have to worry about seeing Kara in love with someone else….

Until William.

Things were so much easier for Alex until William came along and swept Kara off of her feet somehow.

Alex didn’t really understand it, not at all. One minute, Kara hated him, the next… Well, the next she had been dating him for just over four months.

Did Alex try her hardest to be as supportive as possible? Yes, of course. She would always be the number one supporter of Kara’s happiness, but she still couldn’t wrap her head around how Kara could choose another insignificant man over… well, over _her._

And, of course she understood it logically. Kara saw Alex as a sister. But it still stung like hell.

And what made it even harder for Alex is that she couldn’t hate William. William was kind, and gentle with Kara. He respected her boundaries, made Kara laugh, and didn’t constantly disrespect her at every turn like Mon-El had. So, it was harder than ever for Alex to see them together.

She wanted Kara to find happiness, she wanted Kara to find love, and happiness. She wanted everything and more for Kara, but she wanted to be the one to give it to her… Or to at least try to anyway.

She sighed; she knew that she was never going to be deserving of Kara... She felt dirty for thinking about her own sister… _Foster_ sister, the way that she did. For being so exploitative. Kara deserved so much more from her than that.

But, even so, she couldn’t help glaring jealously at William and Kara as they danced and sang in unison on stage during Karaoke night.

She heard a sad sigh come from beside her. “I thought I could do this, but I can’t.” Kelly said sadly, finally taking Alex’s eyes away from her sister.

“What do you mean?” Alex asked, confusion and worry setting in.

“Alex when Andrea blatantly flirts with me in front of you, you don’t even react; not even when I flirt back to get a rise out of you… but when Kara does Karaoke with her boyfriend on stage, you can’t even enjoy a beer. You send death glares his way and can’t focus on anything but your jealousy. I’m psychologist; I observe those kinds of signs for a living. I’m sorry Alex, but as much as I care about you, I can’t be with someone that is in love with someone else.” Kelly said sadly as she laid a twenty on the table. “That should be enough to cover my tab. I’ve got to go.”

Alex panicked. She couldn’t lose Kelly… Not necessarily because she would be lost without _her_ , but because she did care about Kelly, and she needed her as a distraction from the pain. She ran after Kelly and caught up to her as she was trying to unlock her car door. “Wait! Kelly, you have it all wrong. I just don’t think that William is good enough for Kara.”

Kelly chuckled sadly. “Alex, you’d think that even if she was dating Jesus Christ himself.” She said. “William is a great fit for Kara. They share passions, he’s not egotistical, he’s kind… The only reason you hate him is that he’s not you, which I get, truly I do… Kara is a catch, and if I hadn’t immediately been enamored by you I’m sure I would’ve been swept away and fallen in love with Kara like everyone else does. I can’t imagine how hard this must be for you, but please, don’t break my heart in the process.” Kelly pleaded sadly.

Alex couldn’t deny it, as soon as she saw how sad Kelly was, she released her arm and backed away slowly, lowering her head in shame and pain. “I’m sorry.” She croaked. “I didn’t mean to hurt you… It’s just… So hard.”

“Then tell her how you feel. She’s _Kara_. She could never hate you.” Kelly reassured, placing a comforting hand on Alex’s shoulder. “You two have the strongest bond on the planet. Tell her, lift the weight off your shoulder; and stop hiding half of who you are. Plus, don’t you think that Kara deserves to know?” Kelly asked.

Alex shook her head, trying and failing to stop her tears from leaving her eyes. “I can’t risk losing what we have. She may not hate me, you might be right… but even if she doesn’t things will change after she finds out. I can’t lose what we have, it’s more than normal sisters, I’ll admit… But it’s so much less than I crave, and if I lose that I-…” She cut off with a sob. “I don’t think I’d survive it, Kelly… I know I wouldn’t. If that damn British hunk had just stayed in his own lane this wouldn’t be happening right now. You and I would be fine, and I would be okay.”

Kelly shook her head. “If it wasn’t him, it would have been someone else. Kara was never going to stay single forever. It was only a matter of time before your feelings for her finally became too much for you to bear, and I’m so sorry that you’re hurting. But Alex, I’m starting to fall in love with you; I can’t stand by you and let you slowly but surely break my heart. I want to be with you, I genuinely do, but for the sake of self-preservation we have to end this now before it gets to far. I hope you understand.”

Alex gave Kelly a curt and shaky nod. “I do. I’m sorry I put you in this situation. I just wish I knew how to be around Kara without a distraction in place.”

Kelly gave Alex a sympathetic look and nodded. “I know. I wish you all the luck and prosperity in the world though, Alex. I want nothing but happiness for you, I hope that whatever happens you find that.”

“Thank you, Kelly. I wish all the best for you too. Thank you for being so kind. You really are amazing.” Alex replied as she watched Kelly walk away. She was ashamed of what she’d done to the poor woman, it was very obvious how heartbroken she was.

Just then, the door opened and out came a worried Kara. “What happened? Where’s Kelly? IS everything alright?” She asked as she came up to stand by Alex.

Alex forced a smile onto her face. “Yeah! Everything’s great. She just isn’t feeling the greatest, so she is going home for the night.”

Kara frowned. “If she isn’t well, shouldn’t you be going with her?”

“No, no… Um, she decided that she would rather be alone tonight.” Alex lied.

“Are you sure? “ Kara asked, always concerned for the well being of others; and Alex couldn’t help but wish things could be different… but they couldn’t; Kara would never love Alex the way Alex loved Kara.

“Yeah, Kar. I’m positive. Come on, let’s get back in there and drink until our hearts can drink no more.

Kara didn’t seem so convinced, but she relented and let Alex guide her back into the bar where Alex forced herself to remain calm as she watched William and Kara touch, and flirt, and giggle with each other all night long. It was exhausting, and heartbreaking all at once and she just wanted the night to end.

When it finally did come to an end, and Alex finally entered the door to her own apartment, she threw her keys and wallet onto her counter, threw on some sweats and a t-shirt and flopped down onto her bed. 

She hated this. She hated that this was her reality. The reality where she meant the world to Kara, but Kara only saw her as her sister.

She stared up at the ceiling, wishing, praying, and hoping that someday things might change; that she wouldn’t have to watch Kara be happily involved with anyone but Alex… But she knew it was only wishful thinking. She just wished it didn’t hurt so damn bad.

Just then… There was a knock at her balcony door, and with a defeated sigh, Alex sat up to watch Kara walk inside. 

“What’s up?” Alex managed to ask.

“I called Kelly to ask her how she was doing, and was shocked when she said that she was fine, that although she was sad, she knew eventually you two would be able to be friends again.” Kara stated accusingly.

Alex gulped. She hadn’t wanted Kara to know about the break up yet, but Kelly was her friend too, so she shouldn’t have been so shocked that Kara would want to check up on her. “Kara…”

“Mind telling me why you thought you had to lie to me?” Kara queried, hurt and worry clear in her voice.

“I just… didn’t want to deal with it, okay? It’s complicated.”

“It may be complicated, but there is nothing that we can’t handle together, Alex. I want to be able to be there for you whenever you need me, and when you’re going through the most significant break up of your life, I think you may need me… At least I hope you do.” Kara admitted as she walked over to Alex and sat down beside her on the bed; wrapping Alex in her arms. “I want to be here for you, Alex. I love you. Please tell me what’s going on.”

Alex fought back her tears. “I love you too, but this is… This is something that could destroy us if I tell you about it. I can’t risk that. I _won’t_ risk that.”

“There’s nothing you could do that would make you risk losing me.” Kara stated assertively. 

Alex gave a humorless chuckle. “Yes there is. You said the same thing about Lena, and now she’s your enemy.”

Kara frowned. “That’s different. She decided that she wanted to take away people’s free will and started working with Lex. You would never do something like that. You’re not Lena, anyway. She was just my friend, you’re my sist-”

“Please don’t say it…” Alex croaked. “I-I don’t want to hear that tonight.”

Kara gave her a hurt look. “What don’t you want to hear?”

“The word sister.”

Kara’s hurt look grew exponentially more hurt. “Are you saying… Are you saying you don’t want to be my sister?” She asked heart brokenly; which made Alex want to die more than she already did; and if her mission in life weren’t to protect Kara, she would have already done so.

“I’m saying that the word ‘sister’ doesn’t do justice to what you mean to me.” Alex said, trying to bring back Kara’s happiness, while also covering her tracks.

Kara gave Alex a sweet smile and then reworded her last statement. “Fine then how about this: Lena was just my friend, but you’re the most important person in my life.” She said/ “There, is that better?”

Alex gave Kara a longing smile and nodded. “It is. But it’s only temporary. I’ve seen how you are around William now that you two are together… Soon enough, he’ll be taking on that title.”

Kara frowned. “What are you talking about, Alex?”

Alex shook her head and gave a dismissive wave. This wasn’t a fair conversation to have with Kara. Kara was allowed to fall in love; and Alex had no right to burden Kara with her own jealousy. “Nothing… I’m just really upset about the break up. Of course I need you, Kara. I’m just not ready to face this right now.”

“Well, whenever you _are_ ready, I’m here for you.” Kara said earnestly as she kicked off her shoes and laid back against the headboard, gesturing for Alex to do the same. “For now though, how about we cuddle and talk about anything _but_ relationships… How about we talk about how much we love each other?”

Alex laughed; mostly at how horrible her luck was. Because that’s one thing she _couldn’t_ talk about… At least not fully. “How about we just… enjoy each other’s presence instead.” She replied as she obeyed Kara’s silent request and cuddled into her side.

“You know, whatever is going on in your head, you can tell me, and we can fix it, right? We’re Alex and Kara. We can get through anything.”

Alex smiled wistfully. If only it were that easy… “I can’t, Kara. Please trust me when I say that.”

Kara squeezed her tighter. “I trust you with every fiber of my being, Alex… But I also know that you’re wrong. You aren’t capable of turning into a monster, like Lena is. So I know that there’s nothing you can’t tell me.”

“If J’onn had the ability to wipe your memory after I told you in case things went south, then maybe I would… But Kryptonians are mind control resistant, so I don’t even have that to fall back on. If I told you, it’d be permanent, and I'd have to live with the consequences. I can’t risk living in a world where you hate me.” Alex said somberly.

Kara frowned and pulled back to look at Alex with worry and hurt. “Alex… You’re worrying me.”

Alex’s heart was starting to thud with fear. “Please Kara, I’m _begging_ you to let this go.”

“Fine, I’ll let it go _for now_ on one condition.” Kara said sternly.

Alex gave her a hesitant smile but agreed. “Alright.”

“You can’t let Kelly leave our friend group like your other exes did. I understand why Maggie was banned… She was terrible, but Sam was awesome, and I _LOVE_ Kelly, so please don’t make her stay away.”

Alex chuckled and shook her head in adoration. “I love Kelly too, of course she can still come to game night. We didn’t break up because of something nefarious.”

Kara squealed. “YAY! I didn’t want to have to pretend to hate her for your benefit.”

Alex laughed at her cuteness. Only Kara had the ability to make her laugh when her heart was threatening to explode in grief. “Never, Kara. Kelly is great.”

Kara kissed Alex’s forehead. “So are you, Alex. Just because it didn’t work out between you two doesn’t mean you aren’t incredible too.”

Alex sighed contentedly and smiled as she rested her head on Kara’s shoulder and closed her eyes. Tonight had been terrible and she’d had a close call, but she’d managed to overcome the huge hurdle and her feelings were still hidden… She just hoped that now that she no longer had someone to distract her from her longings for Kara, she would still be able to hide her feelings for Kara.

~~~

The following week had been rough. She felt her need to touch and hold Kara overwhelm her. She knew that she was texting her and checking in on her far more regularly than she normally would when she was with Kelly, but she hoped that Kara would just assume that it was because she was mourning the loss of her relationship with Kelly… Because she couldn’t stop herself no matter how hard she tried.

That was how she found herself walking into Kara’s loft at 9 in the morning on a Saturday with a box of donuts in one hand and a carrier with two coffees in the other. But as soon as she closed the door behind her she dropped everything in her hands…

Kara was shirtless on top of William (who was also shirtless) and they were making out.

The noise jarred Kara out of her sex-induced bliss and she sueprsped back into her clothes and faced Alex with wide, panicked eyes. “Alex! I wasn’t expecting you.”

Alex clenched her jaw and fought down the jealousy raging within herself. “Yeah, sorry. I should have texted first. I wanted to surprise you with donuts and coffee. Sorry.” She clenched her jaws as she watched William sit up and hurriedly button his shirt. “I should probably text you now that you have a _boyfriend_.” She said, trying to hold back the venomous way she said that title.

“Oh, it-it’s okay, Alex. We just weren’t expecting you, that’s all. Here, why don’t you go sit down and I’ll superspeed over to the donut shop downtown and get us donuts and coffee again?” Kara suggested sweetly as she picked up the mess Alex made when she dropped the snacks.

Alex shook her head; her heart burning with envy and aching. “No, it’s fine. I-I should get to The Tower anyway. I’ll text you tonight and see if you want to hang out then, alright?”

“But, Alex I-”

Alex didn’t wait to hear the rest of Kara’s sentence before she was out the door and down the hallway. As soon as the elevator doors closed behind her, Alex allowed her tears to fall. She realized that now that she didn’t have a relationship to bury herself in to distract her from her longing for Kara, her life was going to be a hell of a lot harder…

And it was all because of that damn Brit.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was at The Tower two hours later when Kara walked in. Alex’s heart beat sped up despite herself, and she smiled awkwardly at her. “Hey Kar’.”

Kara gave her a sad smile. “Alex, I’m sorry if seeing me with William makes you feel sad since your break up. I-,”  
  


Alex shook her head. She would not have Kara apologizing for doing what made her happy. That’s all she wanted more than anything else in the world. “Kara you have nothing to apologize for. You were having fun with _your_ boyfriend in _your_ home. I was the intruder that handled everything super poorly, and I apologize. You didn’t deserve how I reacted. I love you.”

Kara smiled tearfully at her and engulfed her in a tight hug. “I love you too, Alex. I was so scared that we were going to have a fight. I thought you were mad at me.”

Alex’s heart tore. She had never intended on causing Kara pain. This was exactly why she needed someone to distract her from her longing for Kara. But she couldn’t do that anymore… It wasn’t fair to any of them. “I would never fight with you for being happy. I only was angry and irritable about Mon-El because he was abusive and didn’t deserve you. William is… Well, he’s a really decent guy, Kara. Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy. Always.”

Kara smiled. “Ditto.” She said before she kissed the top of Alex’s head. “Now. What do you say we go get some Pizza?”

Alex smiled and nodded, although her heart was knotted in her chest.

***

“You know, Eliza is doing remarkably well with everything going on. I think maybe the three of us should go on a little road trip or something this summer. Just to take a load off of us. No Supergirl drama, no tower drama. Just… The three of us relaxing together and enjoying our lives for a change.” Kara stated.

Alex laughed, She’d love that, but she also didn’t want to get disappointed stares from her mother for a whole week. “Wouldn’t your boyfriend have an issue with not being able to see you for a week?” She asked.

Kara scoffed. “Absolutely not. He’s actually supportive. Which is something I’m not used to in a guy.” She laughed.

Alex smiled wistfully. She may not be the one getting to kiss Kara, but at least the one that did get to was treating her well. “Well… I’m glad.” She lied.

“So, what do you say? Vacation sometime this summer?” Kara asked excitedly.

Alex pretended to contemplate; because no matter what, if Kara asked her for something, there was nothing she could do besides agree to it. “Sure, that sounds perfect.” She grinned.

Kara squealed. “YES!!!”

Alex’s heart warmed. She may not be the lucky one that owned Kara’s heart, but at least she had a big enough piece of it to warrant that kind of reaction from Kara at the thought of spending time with her. “I love you, you big dork.”

Kara grinned. “I love you too, doofus.”

*** 

Lex and Lena had kidnapped William. They had found out that Kara was seeing him, and had found out that Kara had figured out Lex’s ties to Leviathan so he was trying to blackmail her into staying silent.

Kara had been distraught; and _desperate_ to find him and seeing how much she cared for the man, seeing how much pain she was in; devastated Alex.

When they finally did locate him, Kara spared no punches in his rescue. Lena and Lex were both ruthlessly taken down; and Alex couldn’t deny the satisfaction of seeing them both get their asses beat relentlessly.

Kara obviously didn’t go as all-out on Lena as she did with Lex. Her heart still held a little bit of care for the woman, but not enough to spare her from being flung across the room. (Which satisfied Alex’s soul. Especially when she was the one that got the honor of slapping the cuffs onto her ‘morally grey’ wrists.

She was happily reading Lena her rights (that didn’t matter, because she wasn’t part of the DEO… She was part of The Tower… Criminals didn’t get the same luxuries as they did at the DEO there) when she froze as she saw Kara rush to William and kiss him frantically.

“Oh my god, Will. Are you okay? I’m so sorry. I thought- I thought I-,”

“I’m okay, Kara. I promise."He said as he kissed Kara back. When he noticed the look of guilt on her face, he smiled genuinely at her. "Thanks to you, I’m okay. You saved me like the hero you are, Kara. I never doubted you for a second.” William said as he rubbed Kara’s shoulder and offered her a comforting smile. “You have nothing to apologize for. You saved me.”

Kara wrapped him in a tight hug. “I love you.” She whispered frantically.

Alex’s entire body stiffened, and she felt absolutely gutted.

There it was. The statement she’d been hoping for months wouldn’t come; but alas it had. Kara was in love with that damn brit, and there was nothing that Alex could do but smile and fight all of her emotions so that she could be the doting and supportive big sister that Kara needed her to be.

Lena chuckled as Alex dragged her away. “I always knew you didn’t _actually_ want her to be happy.”

Alex tightened the cuffs on Lena’s wrists to make sure they hurt. “You have no idea what you’re talking about. Unlike you I would do anything for Kara. I’d never hurt her. You would, and _have_.”

Lena clenched her jaw. “She lied to me.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Oh _get over yourself_ Lena! It’s one thing to be mad or hurt that your best friend kept a secret from you. It’s an entirely different one to use toxic poisons against her, try to take away people’s free will, steal from her in her most sacred spot on the planet, and shoot her with lasers all because you feel entitled to her identity.” She said, trying to fight herself from punching Lena in the face one more time for good measure. She was so angry with Lena. She’d betrayed them all. She’d hurt Kara senselessly.

But she held herself back and dragged Lena to the car. There was no need to stoop to Lena’s level, and there was no need to further upset Kara; which is exactly what would happen if she saw Alex punching an already handcuffed Lena.

As soon as she watched the J’onn haul Lena and Lex away to the prison affiliated with The Tower, Alex turned around to see Kara and William smiling giddily at each other as they held hands. She smiled at them, despite the stinging ache in her chest, she could see that Kara was happy; and that’s all that she wanted. “I’m really happy for you.”

Kara beamed at her. “Thank you, Alex. That means everything to us.”

Alex’s stomach churned.

 _Us_.

She hated the sound of that.

***

Now that the DEO was back under her authority, Alex finally felt in control of something again. She finally felt at peace and familiar with something. Finally felt like she could distract herself from the longing she felt in her soul with something again.

It had been a month since Kara and William declared their love for each other. A month since the news broke out about how the entire Luthor family were actually corrupted criminals and not the benevolent heroes that they had pretended to be; the day the world acknowledged Supergirl as their reigning savior.

She was going over research she’d had Brainy conduct on the suspected activity of an Alien Trafficker when Kara came in with her big bright smile. “Alex! I need to tell you something!”

Alex smiled and put down her tablet. Her heart swelled at Kara’s excitement. Seeing Kara’s smile was one of her favorite things… and causing Kara’s smile was her favorite activity. “What’s up, Kar? You act like you won the lottery.” She chuckled.

Kara bounced up and down for a minute before she practically exploded as she spoke. “WILLIAM AND I ARE GOING ON A TRIP TO MEET EACH OTHER’S PARENTS!”

Alex’s heart dropped. “You’re… taking him to Argo?”

Kara pursed her lips and nodded excitedly. “And Midvale! And _he’s_ taking _me_ to _London_!” She exclaimed. “I’M SO EXCITED!”

Alex’s head swirled; she didn’t know how to push past her excruciating emotions and pretend that she was happy for Kara this time. She didn’t know how to smile through this. She didn’t know what to do, or how to respond, and he really wish that something could change the way she was about to react but it was an impulse. “Are you serious?” She asked indignantly.

Kara’s smile fell. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve known William for all of six months and you’re taking him to Argo? What about me? Or Mom? Or-or J’onn? Why _William!?”_ Alex asked angrily. Her jealousy was getting the better of her; it was starting to make her say and do things she wouldn’t normally.

Kara frowned. “You’ve already met my mom, Alex. And if you wanted to visit Argo you just had to ask me; you know I'd love to share Argo with you. I just didn't want to bring it up to you because I've already told you so much about Krypton i didn't want to seem annoying or redundant. Don’t blame me for _you_ not telling me what you want. You and I can go together sometime i promise; but I want my mom to meet William, and I want to show him where I came from; just like he wants me to meet his parents and see where he grew up. He’s the one that suggested everything; I’m just super excited about it all.”

Kara’s second sentence rang through Alex’s head. _Don’t blame me for you not telling me what you want._ Kara was right. Alex was acting irrationally because of her own desires; not because of any fault of Kara’s. “You’re right, Kara. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so mean. I’m just so stressed.”

Kara enveloped Alex in her arms. “It’s okay, Alex. I understand, and I want you to know that I’d _love_ to share Argo with you. But Argo isn’t my home anymore; my home is here with you. Argo is my culture; Argo is my people; but _you_ and our family are my home. That will never change.”

Alex looked into Kara’s eyes and smiled; her heart yearning for Kara’s word’s to be true. But she knew that if Kara ever found out about Alex’s feelings, how inappropriate and violating they were, Kara would never look at her again. Her ‘home’ would instantly become wherever William was; and she might even move across the world to be with him. “You’ve always been my home too, Kara.” She replied into the nook of Kara’s neck. “I’m just so scared that you’re going to pull away from me now that you have William.”

Kara pulled back and connected their eyes. “Never.” She asserted sternly. “Just like it is when you’re with someone; I will never let my love for someone else breakup our sisterhood. Do you understand me? I love William, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you.”

Alex worked her jaw, trying to let the fact that Kara loved William roll off her back ( and failing). She tried to take comfort in Kara’s words; knowing that Kara won’t let her go now that she had William. “Promise?”

Kara grinned. “Of course, doofus. You’re my person.”

Alex’s heart stuttered at the love in Kara’s tone. It was familiar as it was intense; and it would always make her swoon. “And you’re my person. I love you.”

Kara smiled. “I love you too. Now, can we get to celebrating the fact that my relationship has actually gotten to the ‘Meet The Parents’ stage and no one has tried to take over the world?” She joked, causing Alex to guffaw.

“I suppose we _should_ celebrate that. That is a pretty huge feat for you.” She teased, earning a playful smack on the shoulder from Kara.

“Hush and pour the alcohol.” Kara giggled.

Alex obeyed, and smiled as she watched Kara chug down her Naltorian wine happily; her heart was aching for more between them. She wasn’t sure how much longer she was going to be able to breathe with the stabbing pain in her chest; but she would push through it… Because if she died, well… That would hurt Kara, and she couldn’t do that to her.

No matter how much it was starting to sound like a more favorable option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Kara feels the same way for Alex?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) Let me know your thoughts:)


End file.
